November 6, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The November 6, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 6, 2017 at Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Summary There's no denying that The Miz's haters bring out the best in him. It'd be hard to argue that The A-Lister's return salvo against his Survivor Series opponent, Baron Corbin, and his below-the-belt trash talk wasn't a showstopper in and of itself. But alas, moments later, Miz went in hard on another of his rivals, Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, during a “Miz TV” interview and ended up with a truly monstrous problem on his hands. The Intercontinental Champion vehemently took Angle to task for supposedly siccing Kane on SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan and Braun Strowman on The Miztourage last week (Angle denied the allegations), causing The Olympic Hero to almost throw hands. At this point, Miz quickly changed his tune and meekly asked Angle why he named the loose-cannon Strowman to the Raw Men's Survivor Series team after the attack on Miz and his crew. In response, Angle revealed that Strowman was a greater negotiator than Miz gave him credit for, seeing as how he only agreed to join Team Raw if The Olympic Hero gave him a match with Miz. Which, being the savvy GM that he is, Angle was more than happy to grant. It's a saga worthy of any outlaw ballad: First, Elias smashed his guitar over Jason Jordan's shoulder. Then, Jordan stole Elias’ replacement guitar and stomped it into smithereens. And now, finally, in a Guitar-on-a-Pole Match that put the six-string up for grabs, the gold-blooded Superstar stole it for himself and achieved his long-awaited payback against his foil. Even though Elias was the first Superstar to retrieve the guitar from its hook, Jordan quickly changed the tune, charging Elias into the turnbuckles, suplexing him end over end and smashing the instrument over the sinister songsmith's back to earn the win. The victory didn't just close one chapter of Jordan's career; it began a new one: Later in the evening, his father Kurt Angle named Jordan as the final member of the Raw Men's Survivor Series team, citing a need for a Superstar he can trust. For a Superstar who might have initially seemed a little too much of a wild card to be an efficient Survivor Series captain, Alicia Fox is assembling quite the team. Having recruited Nia Jax last week, Miss Fox scooped up Asuka during the most recent Raw, wherein The Empress of Tomorrow destroyed a local competitor named Stacy Coates. The intrepid local threw a couple of fruitless punches against Asuka and was quickly massacred to the tune of a flurry of kicks and the excruciating Asuka Lock to give The Empress of Tomorrow a tapout victory, at which point Alicia selected the undefeated Superstar in earnest. Given Asuka's spotless record, she may have been an obvious pick for Foxy's Survivor Series squad, but that doesn't make it any less of a game-changer. The NXT rivalry between Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe is the stuff of Team Yellow legend — Live Event title changes, gruesome championship matches and the only defeat, to date, of The Demon in any capacity. So, it stood to reason their first Raw collision — the result of an open challenge issued by Joe after he took out Titus O’Neil before their scheduled match — would be one for the record books. But even Raw General Manager Kurt Angle found himself impressed by what ended up unfolding when the two former champions locked up. Bálor and Joe managed to keep their aggression barely in check for the majority of the dead-heat match, but a Double Count-out led to a brawl that required a full platoon of officials to separate the warring Superstars. Angle, who was impressed with their attitude, ended up naming both Superstars to his Survivor Series team. Both competitors seemed pleased to get the nod, though Bálor couldn't resist delivering one last leaping forearm to Joe off the side of the stage. Brand supremacy requires these two coexist for one night, but if this match is any indication, even that may be asking too much of them. While Alicia Fox continues to scoop up Superstars for her Survivor Series team, conspicuous by their absences were Sasha Banks and Bayley, worthy competitors by any measure who Foxy had been nonetheless reticent to recruit. That lent a bit of show-me urgency to the two former Women's Champions’ victorious tag effort against Alicia & Nia Jax, and it ended up paying off. For one of them, at least. Neutralizing Jax turned out to be no easy task — it took a double-team effort by Bayley and The Boss to send her tumbling over the top rope, which took The Huggable One out of the running as well. Banks quickly submitted Alicia with a painful Bank Statement, but Fox once again surprised everyone by rewarding The Boss with a place on the Women's Survivor Series team, albeit somewhat begrudgingly. If The Miz does indeed have a guardian angel looking out for him, it may well be The Devil's Favorite Demon. The arrival of Kane saved The A-Lister from what was shaping up to be a long, painful night at the hands of Braun Strowman when he attacked The Monster Among Men in the midst of a Miz-Strowman bout that Kurt Angle had sanctioned earlier in the night, bringing the match to a disqualification close. While the former WWE Champion got Strowman in position for a Chokeslam, The Monster Among Men answered with a Running Powerslam that Kane recovered from almost instantly. The Big Red Machine made a calculated retreat, but Strowman's decimation of The Miz and The Miztourage moments later served as a demonstration of what may yet lie in his future. And, as if the Raw landscape wasn't monstrous enough with these two behemoths trading fists, Universal Champion Brock Lesnar makes his return to the red brand next Monday night. Cruiserweight, meet BruiserWeight. WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore thought he was going to have an easy night on Raw. You know, show up, talk some trash about his Survivor Series challenger Kalisto — okay, talk a lot of trash about Kalisto — and call it a day. But Raw General Manager Kurt Angle had other plans, sanctioning an impromptu bout between Enzo and a truly unexpected opponent: WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne. The Champion vs. Champion exhibition ended in horrifying fashion for Muscles Marinara, who was more focused on accusing a ringside Kalisto of setting up the Dunne contest with Angle than actually fighting Dunne. Enzo did luck his way into some offense after bouncing The BruiserWeight's shoulder off the top rope and nearly earned a dirty pin with his feet on the ropes. However, Kalisto alerted the ref, and the U.K. Champion did the rest, blasting the distracted Amore with a forearm to the back of the head and putting him away with his bone-rattling signature move, the Bitter End. And, with the entire United Kingdom Championship division invited to tomorrow night's 205 Live, the punishment may not be over. Given the rumors of a second SmackDown LIVE raid on Raw following the siege two weeks ago, it was no surprise that Team Blue once again crossed the battle lines. What was surprising was the way the blue brand intruders managed to change the complexion of Survivor Series' head-to-head competition for brand supremacy by allowing Cesaro & Sheamus to supplant Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins as Raw Tag Team Champions. Looking to prove themselves as more worthy representatives of Raw at Survivor Series than Ambrose & Rollins, The Bar (who arrived to their match in a full Liverpool kit) had successfully petitioned Kurt Angle for one final championship match against The Shield's resident titleholders. They made good on the opportunity, too, battling to a standstill until a surprise appearance from The New Day threw everything into chaos. Big E's roar of “AWWW MANCHESTER” brought the action to a halt and ya boys entered through the crowd in SmackDown blue a la The Shield to announce the arrival of “Under Siege Part II,” which brought out Angle and the entire Raw roster to chase them off. Despite the chaos, however, the match had never ended, and The Celtic Warrior blasted Rollins with a wicked Brogue Kick in the confusion. Sheamus made the cover, Cesaro held Ambrose down, and new champions were crowned as Angle and The Shield looked on in disbelief. With Roman Reigns slated to return next week, The Hounds of Justice will have plenty of business on their plate. And as for The Bar? Well, on Sunday, Nov. 19, they'll report to The Uso Penitentiary. Results ; ; *Jason Jordan defeated Elias in a Guitar on a Pole match (7:00) *Asuka defeated Stacy Coates by submission (1:12) *Finn Bálor vs. Samoa Joe ended in a double count out (15:00) *Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox & Nia Jax by submission (11:45) *Braun Strowman defeated The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) by disqualification (5:06) *Pete Dunne defeated Enzo Amore (3:42) *Cesaro & Sheamus defeated Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (18:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kurt Angle appears on Miz TV 11-6-17 RAW 1.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 2.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 3.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 4.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 5.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 6.jpg Jason Jordan vs. Elias 11-6-17 RAW 7.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 8.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 9.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 10.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 11.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 12.jpg Asuka vs. Stacy Coates 11-6-17 RAW 13.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 14.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 15.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 16.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 17.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 18.jpg Finn Balor vs. Samoa Joe 11-6-17 RAW 19.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 20.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 21.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 22.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 23.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 24.jpg Sasha Banks & Bayley vs. Alicia Fox & Nia Jax 11-6-17 RAW 25.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 26.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 27.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 28.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 29.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 30.jpg Bran Strowman vs. The Miz 11-6-17 RAW 31.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 32.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 33.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 34.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 35.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 36.jpg Pete Dunne vs. Enzo Amore 11-6-17 RAW 37.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 38.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 39.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 40.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 41.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 42.jpg Cesaro & Sheamus vs. Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins 11-6-17 RAW 43.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 44.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 45.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 46.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 47.jpg 11-6-17 RAW 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1276 results * Raw #1276 at WWE.com * Raw #1276 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events